westmarchfandomcom-20200213-history
19991112 WithAge
With Age Comes Wisdom Role Call Name Profession and Level Player Kill'Dar 8th/9th Elf Fighter/Mage Rick DiRicco Kieran McTernan 7th/8th Half-Elf Cleric/Mage Ray Chiang Dymlar 4th Human Paladin Matt Miller Prince Donner 8th//8th Human Fighter/Mage John Speck Grackle 6th/7th Half-Elf Fighter/Thief Mark Whisler Elias 5th Human Cleric Jim Yonemura Fingle Shimmerstone 7th/7th Gnome Cleric/Mage Richard Jacobsen Travian 7th Human Paladin Robert Giedt Session Summary The group stands at the top of Blackvault, just at the end of a large battle with orogs, trolls, and undead. Various members of the group are fairly injured, but they decide to have Grackle scout out the area. The corridor behind the battle with the Death Knight was left is unexplored. They make their way to the area and enter the room beyond. Highlights of fight with the Greater Mummy The group first encounters the ghost. Several members of the party flee. Kill'Dar's Melf's Acid Arrow prevent the Greater Mummy from casting any spells Travian and his dancing sword slay the Greater Mummy. The dancing sword proceeds to slay the last mummy in the room. With the battle finished and various party members recovered, they look at the remaining unexplored area. An augury concerning whether the group should stay and explore reveals "Winning the battle, you win the war. Seizing the prize draws wrath from afar." Based on the dimensions of the current room, there appears to be a small room left in the corner. Using various detection spells, it appears to contain something evil. Making their way carefully, the group finds a box in an enruned room. The party is uncertain what they've found, but they decide to have Kieran perform an auto-Dispel Magic in the room, fly on the carpet to the caldera, and teleport to Kennetar. They execute the plan, and Kieran immediately feels a dark presence hanging over him. Kieran enters the city quickly and heads to the Temple of Hades. Kultos meets with Kieran, but notices the curse immediately. Kultos removes the curse from Kieran and listens to Kieran's description of what has occured. At this point, the party has entered the temple. Kultos looks at the box. It appears to have the symbol of a evil holy item on the surface (an ankh). He says that the symbol is used in evil ceremonies. The symbol itself represents everlasting life. He casts a Diviniation regarding the box. The results indicate that the box itself is not important, but the importance lies in what lies inside. The party speculates that the item is the soul container created when Tenseval Taine became the Lich King. Kultos casts a Commune: Does it contain the soul object of Vorn Kalak? Yes Does he know the location of the soul object? Yes Is he moving to recover it? Yes Is it safe at Home? Yes Is the means to destroy the box behind the brass door? No Is it possible to destroy the box? Yes Is it possible without the assistance of Donner and his compatriots? No Will the universal solvent dissolve the box? No Is the vampire still at Blackvault? Yes Foes Fought 1 Greater Mummy 2 Mummies 1 Ghost Base Experience: 10428